


an urgent need

by tallybird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crying, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallybird/pseuds/tallybird
Summary: Prompto and Ignis are in the car alone for a few hours, and of course Prompto didn't think to take a piss before hitting the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I want Prompto to piss himself and cry about it, so there you go. Might seem a little non-con at first but Prompto's good, he's just a crier. Anyways, Enjoy.

Ignis and Prompto had gone on an overnight trip to town for supplies. They knew they’d have to stay in town because they’d never make it back to camp before the daemons came out and though there's a chance the two of them might have been able to handle themselves on their own, they didn’t want to risk it. Noctis and Gladio didn't really need to stay behind at their campsite a few hours drive out from the city, but sometimes it was nice to split the group up for a little while. It gave them some elbow room and something that resembled alone time without actually being alone, which never really happened these days anyways.  


Without the other boys and without any other current obligations, Ignis and Prompto were free to have a quiet, relaxing, uneventful night in at the cheapest motel that wasn't offensively filthy. When they woke up they took their time getting ready, neither of them in a rush to spend a third of the day just sitting in the car. When they were ready and their things were packed, they ate breakfast at the same establishment they’d had dinner at the night before, a small diner that looked just like all the other small diners they’d been to since beginning this road trip. They were all starting to blend together in all their sameness, same menu, same decor, same wobbly tables. It was almost comforting at this point knowing that no matter where they went, this would always be the same, even if it occasionally bored them to death at this point.  


Once they left the diner, they set out to grab a few more of the supplies they needed from the stores that had been closed the previous day. Prompto became restless and fidgety after only the first stop, eager to get all this important stuff over with. While Ignis was talking to the employee, Prompto busied himself by meticulously folding and crumpling a gum wrapper he'd found in his pocket in various ways. Ignis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s childlike display of being bored, but wasted as little time as possible getting the goods they needed.  


It wasn't too much longer before they were in the Regalia and on their way back. The drive started out calm. Ignis content behind the wheel and Prompto happy to just watch the world fly by out the passenger window. It was a nice day to just look out and not have to think about anything. So he watched the clouds roll around the sky and let his mind go blank for a while, but not for too long. Before they’d even gotten just under an hour into the drive Prompto broke the easy silence between them. “Hey, can you stop somewhere soon? I gotta take a leak.”  


Ignis rolled his eyes. “You should have thought of that before we left.”  


“Well I didn't have to piss then,” Prompto whined.  


“You’re not a child,” Ignis scolded, glancing over at him with a glaring look before turning back to stare at the road. “You should be able to control your bladder by now.”  


“Fine!” he pouted, crossing his arms and slumping down in his seat, resolving to just hold it the rest of the trip just to prove he could. He went back to staring out the window and tried to let his mind wander again but it was considerably harder this time now that he was trying to force it. Ignis chose to ignore him and just drive.  


It wasn't even twenty minutes later before Ignis could see out of the corner of his eye that Prompto was fidgeting and shifting around in his seat, trying to get comfortable and alleviate the pressure on his bladder, but it was obviously getting increasingly difficult for him to do so. Ignis didn't say anything, but mostly because he knew it wouldn't be long now before Prompto brought it up again himself. It was only another ten minutes later before Prompto caved and turned to Ignis with pleading eyes. Ignis only looked at him through his peripheral, but before Prompto could even open his mouth, Ignis turned him down. “I’m not stopping.”  


“Iggy please?” Prompto begged. Ignis tried to just ignore him again, but Prompto was relentless when he needed to be. “Come on! It would only take a couple minutes!”  


“Prompto,” he warned sternly.  


“Please, please, please! I really need to go,” he whined. When Ignis didn’t respond, he started poking him in the arm for emphasis. “Iggy! Please, please, please! C’mon!” Prompto continued pleading and jabbing his finger into Ignis’ arm, something he was planning on continuing as long as it took for Ignis to give up. He saw Ignis’ grip on the steering wheel tighten for a moment and an annoyed grimace appear on his face.  


“Enough,” Ignis conceded after a full minute of constant pestering. “If you’re going to act so immature, then fine.” He started to slow the car and pull of to the side of the road. However, despite getting what he wanted, something about the look in Ignis’ eyes made Prompto feel like he just lost. He stayed quiet, not wanting to provoke Ignis any further. Whatever, he’d apologize for annoying him later.  


He watched carefully as Ignis slowed the car to a stop and put it in park. He went to open the door but it was locked. He tried a couple times but it wouldn't budge, and ever since that time last week that Noct ran it into a lamp post, the only way to unlock it is from the driver's side controls. “Iggy, c’mon. Unlock the door.”  


Ignis smirked as he took his gloves off and casually ran a hand through his hair. “Remind me again, what it is you need so desperately?”  


“I- I need to piss,” Prompto said blushing and looking embarrassed to have to say it again for the umpteenth time.  


“How badly?” he asked, peering down at Prompto through his glasses with a calculated look.  


Prompto groaned, “Iggy, stop, just let me out, I get it.”  


“I asked you a question.”  


“Really bad okay?” he shouted, but at Ignis’ measured look he lowered his voice again. “Really really bad. I feel like I'm about to explode.”  


“Is that so?” Ignis said as he rolled up his sleeves and reached a hand over to gently place it across Prompto’s abdomen. “So if I press down ever so slightly...”  


Prompto shrieked and his thighs reflexively clamped shut, but it didn't stop the small burst of urine from wetting the front of his pants. Prompto looked down at his lap, completely and utterly mortified. “I... that didn’t... I didn’t just do that!” Ignis just hummed in feigned agreement while he watched Prompto whine and cover his face with this hands in embarrassment, but they didn't hide the blush quickly covering Prompto’s face and turning his ears pink. “Iggy. Please. Just unlock the door.”  


“What are you waiting for?” Ignis sighed. “If you have to go then just do it.”  


Prompto just looked at him in confusion for a moment before it clicked and he let out a little yelp in shock. “Wh- right here?” he asked, earning a nod from Ignis. “No! I-I’m not going to just piss my pants!”  


“You already have,” he said and watched as Prompto pressed his thighs together again in embarrassment. “I've decided that you either piss yourself or you don't go. It's up to you.”  


“Wh-what? Why?” Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ignis was really telling him to wet himself right there in the front seat of the Regalia. “But I can't just... I mean... I can't-”  


“Do you need help? Is that it?”  


Prompto’s eyes went wide. “No, I-” before he could get any further, Ignis reached over and yanked Prompto’s thighs apart, startling another small burst from him and the wet spot on the front of his jeans grew a little more. Ignis placed his hand against Prompto's lap and watched as tears started to well up in his eyes.  


“You’ve already gone and made a mess of yourself,” Ignis scolded, with a smirk as he cupped Promptos damp package, causing the smaller boy to let out a choked off sob as the tears started falling, one by one. Ignis reached over with his other hand and wiped the tears away. “There’s no reason to hold back now, is there? You’ve been holding it in this whole time. Think of how good it’ll feel to just let go.”  


Prompto’s thighs squeezed together again, only serving to trap Ignis’ hand against his crotch. Realizing his mistake, Prompto spred his thighs again, just enough for Ignis to free his hand, which he slowly traced up to place it back at Promptos abdomen and begin slowly applying pressure again..  


“S-stop it! I’m gonna-” Prompto whimpered as Ignis pressed harder against his bladder, causing Prompto to cry out. He tried as hard as he could to keep from letting it go but Ignis was evidently determined to force him to piss himself. Prompto started full on sobbing as he couldn't hold it in any longer and the wet spot on his pants grew larger and larger until he could feel a warm puddle starting to form on the seat below him, completely soaking through his pants. Prompto was frozen in place, shaking, so completely embarrassed of the mess he’d made of himself. He didn’t know what to do.  


“All done? I bet you feel better now,” Ignis said as he rubbed comforting circles into Promptos stomach. Prompto gave him a shaky nod, unsure of what else he could do. “Come here,” Ignis instructed as he took Prompto's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. He looked at Prompto's red cheeks and teary eyes and felt his erection strain against his pants.  


Prompto took a deep, stuttering breath, looking up into Ignis’ face but quickly looking away again. “Why did you make me do that?” Prompto sniffled and looked down at his lap, avoiding Ignis’ eyes. “I- I feel gross and... Sticky.”  


“Gods, Prompto,” Ignis groaned as he took in the image of him, flushed and shaken, watery eyes, thoroughly embarrassed, a complete mess. “You have no idea how good you look right now,” Ignis said as he pulled Prompto in for a kiss, hard and rough. Prompto didn’t know what was happening but reciprocated the kiss, if timidly. Ignis grabbed one of Prompto’s hands and gently guided it to his erection, startling the smaller boy into jumping back from the kiss and staring wide-eyed at Ignis.  


“Are you... Did you seriously get off on that?” he asked, bewildered. “I- I mean I know you like it when I cry, but I didn't think you wanted to take it that far! You completely humiliated me!” he accused.  


“And you looked so good, crying and begging,” Ignis palmed himself through his pants. “Gods, you have no idea how much I wanted to see you loose control like that, embarrassed, humiliated.”  


“You really have a thing for that?” Prompto asked, blush deepening. “Making me upset like that turns you on?”  


“Yes, you look always so cute and you get so needy,” he offered as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. “Do you want to finish me off, Prompto?”  


“Humph! I shouldn't after what you put me through,” Prompto said with his arms crossed, though he knew he would be losing this battle as easily as it began. All it took was a lustful look from Ignis for him to sit up and lean across the center console. As he moved into this new position, he could feel his piss start to drip down his legs. He tried his best to ignore it as he took Ignis’ dick into his mouth, using his tongue the way he knew Ignis liked and wrapping his hand around the base. This, at least, was familiar territory.  


Ignis knew from experience just how much he could get away with rolling his hips up to fuck into Prompto’s mouth before he would pull off, choking and spluttering. As usual, Ignis’ dick hitting the back of his throat caused Prompto to gag just a bit and his eyes started tearing up all over again. Ignis threaded a hand in his soft blonde hair, encouraging him on. By now, Prompto really did know just how to get him off, and Ignis could tell he was using every trick he had. “Mmm, you’re too good at this, I’m already close.” Prompto hummed around his dick and kept going, pulling back to pay closer attention to the head, lapping his tongue across the slit the way that always got Ignis off the fastest. Ignis gently tugged Prompto’s hair in warning, and a moment later he came. Prompto swallowed it all, as Ignis groaned through his release. Once he was completely finished, Prompto pulled off, Ignis kissing his temple before letting him sit back in his own seat.  


Prompto grimaced at the brutal reminder of the filthy state he was in. He looked down at his soiled pants, sticking to his legs uncomfortably and beginning to irritate the sensitive skin of his thighs. “Are you... Going to make me wear these the whole way?”  


“I considered it, but no,” Ignis said, straightening his glasses. The relief Prompto felt was written across his face as plain as day and Ignis couldn't help but smile at that. “Go get a change of clothes from the back and a towel to wipe the seat down. I'll wash these for you when I get the chance.”  


Prompto did as he was told and once he was wearing fresh clothes and the seat was dry, they set back off to the last half of their journey. After a few minutes of the relative silence of the Regalia speeding down the road, Prompto sighed. “Iggy... You know, if you were into piss you should have said something instead of- of just making me piss my pants out of the blue like that! I didn't know what to do with myself.”  


“Well, that was entirely the point wasn't it?” he answered, playfully poking Prompto in the shoulder.  


“Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right,” he smiled softly as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window.  


After another few minutes of comfortable silence, Ignis cleared his throat and said, “Just to be perfectly clear, you are not to tell the others about this interest of mine, understood?”  


“Of course not!” Prompto said, bolting upright and waving his hands around. “I would never! I’m not going to tell them I pissed myself! No way! They can never know about this ever! Ever!”  


“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted. Sorry if it reads as a bit rushed. I might come back and fix some pacing issues later but I might not, we'll see. I know it's not the absolute best I can do, but I'm happy enough with it to put it out there as my first contribution, so let me know what you think!  
> Comments encouraged and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
